Mocking Bird is a Bad Influence
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: When one of the prisoners decides to stay in his room for personal reasons, Mockingbird decides to pop in and the prisoner learns why the Mockingbird is a bad influence. GantaxOC TotoxOC TotoxOCxGanta, threesome, langauge, bondage, smut, boyxboy, yaoi, and other things. OneShot


Mockingbird is a Bad Influence

The Vi-Mi sat playing in their secret playroom, since there were no fights to be held for a few weeks and that was fine with them. It was defiantly not the right time for him to be out. He couldn't admit it but during this time he was having his…spring time moment and found it best to confine himself to his room for awhile.

"Hello Mr. Hippo would you like to come to my house for tea?" he said in a mock voice, "Sure Turtle I would love too!" he said in another play voice.

"Can we invite others to our party?"

"Of course, how about Mr. Woodpecker!",

"Yes and we can also invite Mr. Crow~"

"Well now isn't this a cute moment~" a playful voice said, he was a rather skinny boy with light green hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in a way similar to albino girl…Shiro, with the same red patterns on his clothes He has a long, white coat with the zipper constantly zipped from his neck to above his navel. He also wore knee-length white pants.

"Who are you?" they asked as the boy smiled at them and spun into the room, "People around here call me the Mockingbird, but my real name is Toto" he introduced himself to the other, "and you two must be the Cardinal Twins" he watched as the purple haired rabbit give him a meek look and nodded.

"My I must say you two really did a good job hiding this place" he said as he watched the two continue to play with their stuffed animals.

"So what are you two playing?" he asked but the two seemed to be ignoring him, which confused him suddenly Vi-Mi held what looked like a cartoon crow doll up,

"Mr. Crow said we're not supposed to talk to you" he said with a play voice of the doll

"Oh and why not?" he asked curiously and watched as the boy brought up what looked like a woodpecker plush toy,

"Because Mockingbird is a psycho and a molester who's trying to take Mr. Woodpecker's innocence and sexually harass Mr. Crow"

Toto blinked at this and broke out into a child-like laugh at the others playful banter and patted them on the head feeling them tremble at the sudden touch.

"That's so cute, but Senji-kun is just being funny, say do you want to play a game with me?" he said as the other trembled as he looked at the green haired male.

"I can't play with you" they said meekly looking off to the side

"Why not little rabbit?" he watched as the rabbit male began playing with their long ear, "Because…Mockingbird is a bad influence" they said and Toto gave another chuckle. As he looked at the other he noticed something sticking out from under one of the large pillows and before the other could stop him he removed what appeared to be a binder.

"What this?" he said opening the green notebook, "No! Wait that's private!" they said but was kept back by the others hand as he opened it, "My, My" inside was cover to cover pictures of a familiar prisoner, "Someone's got a thing for Woodpecker" he said with a mused tone as the others face began turning scarlet. As he flipped through the book and saw a few others pictures of other male prisoners, mostly of Ganta.

"You've been busy" he said flipping through the pages, "Please don't tell Ganta-sama" he said with a deep blush on his face, "As he red through the folder he found some captions under some of the folders,

_My sweet Woodpecker how I wish to hold you near me, even if you don't want me I would hold you down and force my love into your awaiting body._

"Wow someone has a dark side, I would never beg you for a rapist" he said with a giddy voice as Vi-mi just blushed more and locked away.

"Ganta-sama is very…cute~" they said as Mockingbird smiled, looking further into the book he came onto another caption, a longer one then the other. And as he red he felt a tint of both amusement and shock at the detail inside and felt heat heading down south.

"Hey little rabbit" he said as Vi-Mi looked at the green haired male who was giving him that reminded him of his older brother.

"How would you like to play a fun game with me" he said looking at the trembling male who just sat there and began playing with his ears again.

"I don't think so…I have to stay in my room" he said as Toto just smiled and sat on his feet before shooting back up shocking the other. Without a word the green haired teen skipped out of the room and the door disappeared.

With an exhale the rabbit boy picked up his book and brought to his chest, "I'm going to take a nap" he said and went over to another part of the room and laid down on a large plushy and closed his eyes.

Later that day,

For some reason the warden was allowing the Deadman to move freely out of G-ward and many of the occupants took the opportunity to get out into the prison and branch out and 'mingle' he guessed with the regular prisoners,

Ganta had decided to forgo it and decided to spend some quite time in his room. Shiro had disappeared again and the other Deadman where somewhere off, so now it was just him. With a sigh he began drifting off when suddenly he heard a knock on his door, getting off the bed he slowly went toward the door and slowly opened it.

"Hello?" he said but no one was there, looking up and down the hall he saw it was deserted. He was about to close the door when he saw a note sticking to the door. Opening the white note up he read it and his eyes snapped open,

Without a second thought he bolted out of his room and made his way out of G-ward, as he ran down the halls he kept seeing the contents of the note,

_Woodpecker,_

_I have the albino girl, meet me at this location or she will face the consequences. She is quite pretty; we might have fun with her before we kill her…_

He turned the corner almost hitting the wall and falling but managed to keep going, he had to save Shiro_. _If it wasn't bad enough there were long locks of white hair present in the note. He turned down another hallway and followed the directions of the note; he only prayed he wasn't too late.

He found himself in what looked like an abandoned part of the prisoner, the silence was creepy but he pressed on, he knew he had to save Shiro. As he walked down the hallway until he found the specific door.

As he stood in front of it he noticed a "Do Not Enter Sign" on it and thought it might have been a ploy or maybe it was to keep others out, whatever the reason he knew Shiro was in there and in trouble.

"Is that the Woodpecker I see" a cheerful voice said

"Toto? What are you doing here?" he as the teen walked up next to him, "Nothing just wondering around. What beings you to this part of the prison?"

"Listen Toto, Shiro's being held hostage" he said and the teen made a surprised look, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, the note said Shiro is in this room" he said looking toward the door, "Really, well then I'll go with you" he said rather playfully

"Really?"

"Yeah, two Deadman are better than one!" he pointed out and Ganta nodded. Taking a deep breath he found the switch to open the door. They were met with pitch darkness,

"Careful Toto" he said as they began walking inside the room, suddenly the door snapped closed shocking Ganta as they were now surrounded by darkness. Suddenly a thump echoed through the room,

"What was that?" Ganta said suddenly he gasped as he felt something brush against him; he frantically looked back and forth unable to see because of the lack of light. Suddenly he gasped as he felt something grab his arm and as he tried to wrench him free something grabbed his other arm and then he felt himself being pulled down and onto something hard.

Suddenly the lights were flicked on and yellow eyes blinked for a second before turning toward the middle of the floor and a smirk played across his face.

There lay the Woodpecker held down by his arms and legs, there was even a grip on his black hair, it reminded him of when Shiro and that girl from the resistance that captured by the Undertakers, he licked his lips at the site.

"What the hell…are these things?" Ganta strained as he tried to pull himself free only to be held down tighter.

"Poor little Woodpecker" a voice said

"Mockingbird?", looking up he the teen standing between the ones holding him down, a smirk on his face.

"What the hell is this? Where's Shiro?" he said as he continued to feel himself being pulled, "Hmm, o that…I think she's outside in the park playing with butterflies"

"But, the note" Toto continued to smirk, "Oh yeah I wrote it" he watched as the boys eyes widened at the revelation, "Ha! It was pretty easy I knew you would come if Shiro was in trouble, I also added some hair and you took the bait" he said rather mockingly as the look of shock turned into a look of anger.

"Aw did I make you mad" he giggled as a blush formed on the boy's face; it was a look of anger, sadness and fear. When he tried to lunge at the other he felt himself being pulled down by the figures with plushy toy animal heads and winced as he felt on pull on his hair.

"What are these things!?" he repeated as he continued to struggle against their hold, "Oh think of them as guards" he explained, "they were created to keep people out of this room and were made from pieces of the mini Necro Macro" he said and continue to watch the boy struggle to get free and he had to admit it was an enjoyable scene to behold.

"It's futile to struggle, your only making it harder on yourself" he mockingly warned the other who continued to struggle.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a shaky tone as Toto now kneeled next to him, "You see Woodpecker, a 'friend' of mine has a, let's call it a crush on you" he said, "And I know they would just be tickled to see you, especially in this position" he watched as the boy struggled more,

"Let me go! Let me go! This is sick!" he yelled,

"Nope~" he said happily before he began removing Ganta's clothing, much to the boy's horror.

"Get away from me you sick creep!" he yelled, but the teen just continued to mercilessly remove the boys clothing. Ganta struggled to both get out of the others hold on him and get away from the insane male. Growing tired of the struggling Toto decided to just rip the fabric off; Ganta was about to scream when one of the toy headed guards covered his mouth and stifled the yelling.

"Sorry Ganta-chan, but that won't work" he said wagging his finger, "This room is sound proof from the inside and the door is lined with worm eater plating so your branch of sin is basically useless" he said and the boy continued to yell and struggle under the multiple holds.

'He never learns' Toto sighed but kept his smile and continued removing the clothing from the others body until he was completely bare. Yellow eyes looked over the others body; he could see the other tremble trying vainly to hide himself, a deep blush across his face as his eyes were forced closed for the obvious embarrassment. And there on the boys chest was the red crystal that stuck out, tracing a finger over the red diamond Toto licked his lips feeling over it.

"So cute~" he cooed as he watched the boy tremble, "Are cold without your 'plumage' Woodpecker" he smirked as the boy just trembled, slowly struggling now and then, twisting his body to the teens delight.

"Don't fret little birdie, Mockingbird will give you some warmth" he smirked before crawling over the boy's body. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss his forehead. Ganta trembled as he felt lips traveling down his throat, to the parts he could reach because of the collar. Moan slipped past his lips as the other bite on his skin.

Toto smirk as he continued to nip and kiss on the others throat, bringing his other hand up he ran delicate fingers over the slim hip before settling on his chest. Ganta tense as Toto began playing with his nipples, twisting the nubs between his fingers before apply wet sucks and licks with his tongue.

"Mmm, Woodpecker you taste good~" he purred as Ganta continued to tremble and keep his eyes closed. Toto continued to tease and taunt the smaller body, feeling the other shakes and stir under him; suddenly he stopped when he felt something poking him,

"Naughty Woodpecker, it seems you've gotten excited~" he teased as Ganta shook his head, but the other only laughed at the others state.

"You can't deny it, Woodpecker-kun, the proof…is right here" reaching down he grabbed the boys private area earning a gasp from the body below that was stifled from hand on his mouth. Ganta peered through his eyes, tears straining the side. Leaning forward Mockingbird lick the tears from the side of his eyes with a smug look of enjoyment on his face, Toto began playing with the boys boyhood, stroking it further to life as Ganta continued to struggle and moan from the others treatment.

His body was began flushed as heat began surging throughout his body, "Such a cute face~" he whispered before moving down the others body, placing kisses on his stomach and pelvic bone before finally reaching his destination. Ganta had grown much from the Mockingbird's attention and his beak was fully sharpened.

Ganta breath was shaking as the offending hand was removed, his eyes widened as the hand was replaced with something much warmer and wetter. Ganta gasped and moaned frantically, he managed to look down enough just to see what the other was doing and his face instantly lit up red as he saw the sight. Mockingbird was slowly, yet skillfully sucking the others cock, wet sucking noises reached his ears as the other forced more and more into his mouth.

Ganta squirmed and moaned from the weird treatment, he had never felt some like this before. He glided his tongue up the erection before bring it back into his mouth. He wanted to scream, his body felt so hot from the violation. As the other continued his torture, in the other room the noises had reached some rather apple ears stirring the owner from their sleep.

"What's that noise?" the rabbit eared boy said and slowly moved from under the covers of his bed, right now he was wearing nothing but a rather small night gown and in his hand was small rabbit doll with button eyes and a stitched 'x' for a mouth. With a yawn he made his way toward the door, before opening the door and was met with a rather peculiar sight.

"Why are the NM's huddled over there?" he thought before shuffling over to the huddle mass,

Ganta writhed as Toto continued to suck him off, up and down, licking and sucking. He could feel something lurching in his stomach and it felt like he was going to explode.

"Ganta-sama?" a familiar timid voice said, eyes opened only to open widen in shock at what was above him. Bright purple panties looked down at him, the tight material giving the other a perfect view of his goods.

"Hi Vi-Mi!" Toto said somehow with his mouth still around the others cock.

"Don't do that!" Ganta said but only came out as muffles, Vi-Mi stood over the boy, with a blush present on his face, "Why are…you in my room?" they asked as Toto smiled and Ganta could only think,

'Your room!?'

"Sorry about that little rabbit" he fined an apology, "I was playing a game with Woodpecker-san" he said

'A game!? This is borderline sexual harassment!' Ganta mumbled rather angrily

"A game?", Mockingbird leaned forward taking the others hand, much to their shock and pulled him down. He landed with a thud on top of the body below. Ganta winced a little from the other falling on him so suddenly.

"Toto-san?" he stammered as Toto giggled a little, casting down his eyes back down before continuing sucking the other off. Vi-Mi blushed wildly before covering his face and shaking his head furiously at the lewd display.

"MMMRPH?!"

"Hey Violet Rabbit, why are you being so shy?" he said removing himself from the other again, "Aw Violet Rabbit, I thought you wanted this, don't you like Ganta-kun" he said as the male slowly peaked from his hands,

"I-I well…I do, I like Ganta-sama" he squeaked as Toto smirked, "And don't you want to make Ganta-kun feel good~" he purred as Vi-Mi nodded slowly to Toto's delight.

"I want to make Ganta-sama feel good" he said rather quietly, but Toto heard him and smirked, "When I think of Ganta-sama, I feel wet in my private place, my nipple buds become hard, and my heart races" he said with a blush as Ganta trembled hearing the usually quite male talk like that.

As he squirmed and moved under the other, V-Mi gave a shudder, "Ganta-sama when you move like that" he looked down, "I get wet down there"

Ganta made an 'eeping' noise as Toto giggled at the other shy lewdness,

"All this talk of wetness is exciting me~" he began unbuttoning his shirt, his chest was rather toned even if it was covered in scars. He then began removing his pants letting them fall to the floor. He noticed the look the rabbit boy was giving him and smirked,

"Like what you see, little rabbit~" he said with a perverted smirk as he watched the other blush again and giggled.

"I think we should finish with Woodpecker-kun, here~" he stroked the dripping erection electing muffled moans and shudders from the body below. Toto took no time before returning to sucking the others hardness, he could feel the other bucking his hips trying to get deeper into the wet heat.

Ganta cursed his body for betraying him and enjoying the feeling his was getting from the other, he was forced down while the other played with his body, it was complete torture.

"So sensitive, my little Woodpecker," Toto moaned removing himself from the erection, looking up he saw the other male touching his inner thigh and playing with his nipple. His night gown was pulled out giving him a good view of the others purple panties, which were being strained against his hard erection.

"Did someone get hard from watching Woodpecker-kun getting sucked off" he teased licking his lips as the other blushed and continue to play with himself.

Toto returned to sucking Ganta off as Vi-Mi grinded against the others stomach and Ganta could only lay their bound and gagged while the two used his body for their perverse enjoyment. The tightening in his stomach returned and began rushing south,

'I'm gonna…gonna…!' with one hard push Ganta felt something jet from below, Toto gave a surprised look as cum filled his mouth in mounds, swallowing the thick juices he milked the cock for all it was worth before removing it from his mouth with a wet pop.

"Wow Woodpecker-kun, you came like a virgin" he giggled licking his lips of the excess cum, flicking his tongue happily, "I also knew you tasted sweet little Woodpecker" he purred as Ganta lay on the floor painting and Vi-Mi still sat on his stomach.

"W-What do we do now?" he asked shyly as he watched the pale teen, "Hmm, I think next we need to prepare him" he said

'Prepare me?' Ganta had a bad feeling and he felt tired from the last action.

"Hmm, though it might be hard from this position" he said looking at the boys current state, "Do you think our little 'helpers' could move his legs? They need to be open wider" he said like it was a casual conversation. Ganta gasped as he suddenly felt himself being moved and now his legs were spread out eagle.

"Perfect!" Toto chided happily, "What should I do?" the other male asked as Toto just smirked, "You could put Woodpeckers beak to work and let him peck your wood" he said perverted as the boy trembled and hide himself behind his ear.

"Now don't be shy, let Ganta-kun suck you off" he said before helping the other remove his clothing until he was now as bear of as the other two.

"Now then" he turned the boy so that he was now facing Ganta, pushing him further up so that Ganta had a view of his hard erection. Ganta blushed wildly at the sight before him,

"Now then let's just remove the gag shall we" the NM removed it's giant hand from the others mouth and Ganta gave a quick inhale of breath.

"W-why…why are you doing this?" he painted as Toto giggled looking over the other boys shoulder, "Because it's fun, Ganta-kun" he smiled, "You seemed to be enjoying the treatment, he watched as the boy blushed like a tomato.

"Now then be a good boy and suck little rabbit off" he said pushing the other forward more and with some coaxing from the helpers, Ganta felt the erection enter his mouth, the male moaned as the heat incased his erection.

"So warm~" he moaned as Toto watched with amused eyes as the other was sucked off by Ganta, watching as the erection disappeared in and out of the awaiting mouth.

"Wow you're getting into this, Ganta-kun" he purred as Ganta moaned as his tongue slid over the meat, pushing more and more into his mouth.

"So…good" he moaned, "Ganta-sama, so warm"

Toto felt his erection begin to grow and harden from the erotic sight, moving back to maneuver him-self between the others legs and saw his target.

"I found your pecker~" he moaned, using one of his slender finder his nudged his finger inside the hole feeling it being compressed by the tight walls.

Ganta moaned around the other feeling the sudden intrusion,

"Did that feel good Ganta-kun" he cooed as he moved his finger inside the warm passage, after a while he handed a second finger, and then a third, and then a forth. Hips trusted at the stretching of his pucker.

"Little rabbit don't cum yet" he said as Vi-Mi looked back at the other, "Don't worry, I promise you'll feel true bliss" he smirked as he removed his finger licking his finger of the boys juices, running his finger over slender digits.

Slowly the boy removed his erection from the boy's mouth as pants escaped from swollen lips. Ganta peered up as meek light violet eyes looked down at the flushed face. The look of desperation…was so…exciting, he moaned at the thought.

"All right I think he's prepared enough" he smirked looking down at his work, "Now then let the real fun begin" he said and positioned himself at the others entrance, "I hope you're hungry Woodpecker, open wide" he began nudging himself into the tight hole. Ganta moaned and gasped as he felt the intrusion, it was nothing like the fingers,

"To…to…Ah!Ngh!" he moaned as the other continued to push forward, "So tight, you need to relax Ganta" he groaned, it was so tight and pure bliss. With another good thrust he managed to get the way to the hilt feeling himself rest inside the soft tissue.

"Ganta-kun, damn you're so hot, it's like I'm melting~" he purred as he gripped the boys hip with his hand.

"What do I do?" Vi-Mi asked as Toto smiled, "Why don't you ride Ganta" he said as the male blushed more, "Or if you like we could try some double penetration~" he saw something in his eyes that said he had hit his mark.

"Now if we're going to do this we have to change position's again" with the teens instruction Ganta again found himself moved around until he was on his knees and his ass displayed in the air for all to see.

"Perfect!" he chimed before returning to his earlier position, "Now let's get this back in there" he nudge himself back inside,

"Ehh" the other squeaked, after waiting a few minutes to moved out before surging back in electing a moan from the other. After a couple more thrust he built a slow, yet deep rhythm building a pace. The other male watched with a curiously timid face as Toto thrust into the boy,

"I think he's loose enough now" Toto moaned as he continued to thrust into the body, before stopping suddenly, "Here you can nudge inside" he said making room for the other, bringing the body up Ganta gasped at the sudden movement and found himself sitting on the others lap, one foot on the floor and the other being held up by Toto who smirked.

"Come little rabbit, bury your carrot in this soft soil" with a gulp, the male came forward and placed his erection at the already filled hole; he could see come dripping out and wet down their thighs and unto the floor. Nudging forward he carefully moved forward, Ganta squirmed and gasped as his hole was being stretched further by the intruding member.

Somehow he managed to fully sheathe himself inside the warm heat, "Hot…Soft…"" he moaned as Toto smirked.

"Okay, we move as one" after a couple of experimental thrust the two began moving as one inside the hole, there thrust were deep and elected lewd moans and wanton looks from the body between.

"You know…if you want to make this better, you should try dirty talk" Toto groaned as Vi-Mi blinked, "Dirty talk?"

"Yeah, it makes things hotter" he said thrusting more, "Like this…Damn this bitches hole is tight it's squeezing my dick so good~"

"Or like, That's it you fucking slut take my dick you whore" Ganta moaned hearing the words, "See he likes it, now you try"

"Um okay…um you…bitch" he said as Toto shook his head, "No, more like this" he grabbed Ganta's hair electing a gasp, "I bet you like this you cock slut" he said before licking his cheek

"Toto! Stop…Ahhh!Ngh!" he moaned

"Okay, whore shut up and take my cock"

"That's it! Try it again!"

"Um, damn bitch I didn't know you could take so much up your…slutty ass!"

"Good!" he applauded the other as they continued to thrust into the other.

"Damn, I gonna spill inside this bitch!" Toto moaned before ejaculating his load, Ganta screamed as he was filled up, feeling the hot come meld into his inside.

"I…I have to…gonna" not long after Vi-Mi came inside as well. As they came down from their high, mounds of think cum began dripping the abused whole.

"Damn that was good" Toto panted, "But I feel like I could go another round" he said

"Another round?", Ganta said with a shocked look as the pale boy nodded. Before he could say anything Ganta found himself being pinned to the wall, pale fingers in his hair. Without waiting Toto shoved himself into the hole feeling the thick juices still inside the hole,

"Damn, Ganta-kun your still tight!" he moaned with pleasure and began trusting into the hole as Ganta moaned as he was now being fucked again. Down on the floor Vi-Mi began playing with himself as he lay in the spent juices,

"Toto-san, Ganta-sama, Augh!" he moaned lewdly as he fingered himself and stroked his newly awakened erection.

"Ah! Toto! Toto fuck me! Fuck me harder!" he moaned as the pale boy complied and pushed the other into and up the male.

"That's it bitch! Moan my name!" he said thrusting deeper and harder into the young body. With a few more thrust and strokes Ganta came for the third time, cum smearing onto the wall and parts of the floor as Toto released into the hole again.

"Damn, I'm still horny" he moaned pulling out to see his erection still hard and dripping, "Toto-san" Ganta moaned apparently he was stilled horny too and that face he was giving screamed 'Fuck Me'

Without a second thought he pounced on the other, bringing his leg up over his shoulder he sheathed himself the hole again and screwed the boy sideways. In the hours that passed Toto had screwed the boy doggie-style, sideways, on the wall, and had even let the boy ride him a couple of times. Vi-Mi had also did him though it was mostly regular sex, though there was the thing he did by hanging the boy from his ears.

Now all boys lay on Vi-Mi's bed, though Ganta had to be carried and after he hit the mattress he was out like a light.

"Man I'm spent" Toto said as he lay on the bed, "I wonder why I wanted to fuck Ganta-kun so much?" he wondered as Vi-Mi made a face before smiling.

"I'm tired, let's talk in the morning" he yawned before snuggling, under the cover.

"I guess" he yawned before lying back and drifting off. On the calendar on the wall, there was a date marked and circled in red marker,

"Heat Season"

* * *

Thank You for reading and please review this and my other stories!


End file.
